Control Shift
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Atobe gives Tezuka a new 'pet' to train, but it seems that the 'pet' can control Tezuka more easily than expected. .:TezuFuji mafia AU:.


- First time writing any sort of Prince of Tennis fic, so I'll be writing for my OTP! (1061 words)

*

"I trust you'll be able to control him well, ahn?"

That was what Atobe Keigo said, before leaving their latest capture to Tezuka's hands.

Blue eyes, brown hair, and a friendly smile greet his scrutinizing stare. Well, Tezuka supposes, this person couldn't be _that_ difficult.

*

Tezuka Kunimitsu's 'don't let your guard down' becomes his hourly mantra, along with the stock of trusty anti-migraine tablets that rests inside his drawer.

A series of knocks sounds from the door and Tezuka calls out to let the visitor enter. It is Oishi, who looks half-embarrassed and half-anxious. Tezuka could already feel a headache pooling from his temples, but he asks Oishi about the problem anyway.

Oishi sounds even more nervous than he looks. "Uh, Tezuka, Fuji is—"

"Buchou…!" Momoshiro's voice wails from behind Oishi, "Fuji-san is—"

"Buchou," Echizen appears from beneath Momoshiro's flailing arms, looking irritated and sulky the way only brats can pull off. "Fuji-senpai is—"

In the trouble-ridden six months that Fuji has been under his 'care', Tezuka learns that the blue-eyed man delights in throwing everything into disarray, but that chaos has an order that only his genius-eyes can see. Tezuka takes a deep breath before standing up, makes quick and solid steps towards his doorway, and ushers his subordinates towards their respective duties, with stern promises of smoothing things out with Fuji.

As soon as Oishi's uneasy stare, Momoshiro's loud complaints and Echizen's childish pout all left, Fuji manifests himself in the middle of the room, still with that friendly smile, but Tezuka now knows how difficult Fuji can really be.

"Fuji, you should focus on your training," Tezuka says instead, even though he knows that Fuji isn't the type to neglect training –though he also isn't the type to seek out more work- and even though he knows that Fuji is one of the people who need training the least.

The young man simply smiles indulgently at him, before settling on _his_ plush leather seat. "Aah, your seat is very comfortable, Tezuka."

"It is," Tezuka agrees, because Atobe doesn't allow less-than-exquisite furniture in his building and because, according to Inui's impeccable statistics, everything is 74.2% less frustrating if one agrees with Fuji.

Fuji's smile widens ever-so-subtly, and Tezuka sees a flash of cerulean eyes. Tezuka breathes deeply again, remembering Atobe's careful words of not letting Fuji become too displeased, of not letting Fuji leave their organization. "Come join me, Tezuka?"

It isn't a suggestion, so Tezuka locks the door carefully, and makes his way to squeeze in his now-uncomfortable chair.

Tezuka wonders, not for the first time, who is really the one being controlled.

*

They sometimes spar, because that's the only type of training where Fuji will actually put an effort.

Tezuka always wins, but he can feel that Fuji is simply letting him, and Tezuka is merely playing along to Fuji's playful whims. Atobe doesn't tell him why he was chosen to 'take care' of the enigmatic young man. Fuji doesn't tell him why he allowed himself to be captured by Atobe's men. Tezuka doesn't ask because things are already frail enough the way they were—asking would only dissolve those thin strands of understanding and camaraderie.

After they spar, Fuji will always sidle up close to him, touch his cheek, lean against his back, kiss his fingers, snuggle against his chest, and then he will smile brightly and comment about taking a bath because he feels filthy and that Tezuka is very welcome to join him.

Tezuka never pulls away, but never touches Fuji back, never comments about how Fuji doesn't even sweat that much, never takes up the offer of joining Fuji in the bath.

*

"I'll be sending the two of you to intercept Yukimura's plan to add Fudoumine to his allies."

"Understood."

"You will back Fuji up. Make sure he returns with you."

*

It's a miscalculation, seeing Tachibana Kippei here, but Fuji looks delighted, smile tilted up in a happy arc, eyes crinkled in amusement nevertheless.

"I'll handle this," Fuji says with a pleasant tone, and Tezuka finds it disconcerting to see such a pleasing look on someone whose two hands are occupied with twin guns.

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka says instead, readying his own gun.

Fuji's only answer is a cheerful wave.

*

"Congratulations on a well-done mission," Atobe says with that arrogant tone, as though Tezuka should feel extremely honored from hearing those words from Atobe's lips.

Tezuka accepts the acknowledgement with nothing more than a curt nod.

In response, Atobe smirks knowingly, patronizingly. "So, how did you find Fuji's abilities?"

_Frightening_, Tezuka wants to say, _like a demon_; but, "He will be a great asset to this organization," is what Division Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu says instead.

*

On the day Tezuka allows himself to return Fuji's feverish kisses, Fuji's feather-light touches, Fuji's frantic rhythm, Tezuka allows himself to ask the things he has kept hidden all along.

On the day Fuji allows Tezuka to kiss him back and touch him in return, Fuji doesn't answer any of Tezuka's questions.

Instead, Fuji lets Tezuka's hands trail towards the eerie tattoo on his chest, a mark for a place where there's supposed to be a heartbeat that Fuji doesn't possess. Instead, Fuji lets Tezuka's teeth mark him and watch those same deep marks disappear within seconds, as Fuji's demon body resists any mark other than the cursed tattoo.

Fuji doesn't answer any question, but his actions are more than enough to answer all of Tezuka's unspoken thoughts.

*

"Our enemy is the called the 'Child of God'," Tezuka tells his partner briefly, sounding mechanical yet worried at the same time.

Expectedly, Fuji smiles, excitement brimming in his form. "You don't trust me, _Boss_?"

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka states, a trademark line by now, and Fuji waves at him as usual, eyes open and gloves on, a sure sign of Fuji's rare seriousness.

"Of course not," Fuji makes it sound like the idea of being careless is absurd, "The Demon itself won't lose."

Fuji's disappears from Tezuka's sight as Fuji steps inside Yukimura's headquarters, and Tezuka settles for monitoring the vicinity and the timing of the bombs they implanted the day before.

It's just like as Fuji said—he won't lose… especially not if Tezuka promised to take him out for a week-long vacation after this.

*  
**END**  
I hope it wasn't so bad? :D Please let me know what you think!


End file.
